Eriol & Tomoyo
by Nirnia
Summary: [Concurso] Pequeños drabbles de Tomoyo y Eriol. 10.El misterio de las Rosas Blancas. Desde hace algún tiempo un misterioso chico, envía obsequios a Tomoyo. Ella harta de tanto misterio, decide descubrir quien es. Reviews.
1. Traición

**¿Traición?**

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

-Eriol, creo que exageras un poco... –recalcó Syaoran, observando detenidamente como su mejor amigo llevaba puesta todo tipo de artilugios que protegían su robusto cuerpo: un casco, unas rodilleras (...)

-Toda precaución es poca –comentó él, vislumbrando con cuidado la espada de Syaoran- esto también me lo llevaré, nunca sabe cuando lo necesitaré.

-Creo que eso me la quedo yo –dijo Syaoran arrebatándoselo antes de que él hiciera una locura.-Tomoyo no te va a matar por esa tontería.

-Prometí que no lo tocaría. La traicioné...mira lo que le he hecho al _estúpido_ vestido –comentó Eriol, observando con detenimiento al pequeño rasguño de aquel sedoso y lujoso vestido de seda- Seguro que de esta no me salvo.

-Amigo, es hora que te enfrentes a ella. Ahora...-ordenó Syaoran- y sed un hombre, tienes treinta años...

Eriol anduvo lentamente hasta su casa preparado para lo que sea y a la vez, rezando para que saliera vivo de esta. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de entrada, estaba todo a oscuras y no había el mínimo indicio de que Tomoyo estuviera allí. Respiró aliviado...

-Eriol, tenemos que hablar... –musitó Tomoyo. Sentada en el sillón rojo cruzadas de piernas y encendiendo la luz sorpresivamente.

-Todo tiene su explicación...

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_¿Fin? Un final para la imaginación de los lectores y lectores. Bueno esto es para el concurso de Drabbles de Tomoyo y Eriol¿cómo me quedó? Espero que bien, para empezar. También espero que opinen si les gustó o no._

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**


	2. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros, _con la cigüeña_**

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

- Eriol, ven –gritó angustiada Tomoyo- ¡YA!

-¿Pasa algo, amor? –interrogó Eriol, entrando sorpresivamente con su hijo de siete años- ¿¡Se han vuelto ha despertar los gemelos!? –dijo Eriol aterrado, pero miró a sus pequeños hijos que dormían como angelitos- ¿La pequeña Anne se ha escapado de nuevo?

-No... –negó rápidamente ella, aun pálida por el shock sufrido anteriormente- está estudiando en su habitación.

-Entonces¿le ha pasado algo a Sakura o Syaoran? – interrogó de nuevo él. En seguida, Eriol observó con detenimiento a Tomoyo, esa cara, esa expresión...le resultaba tan conocida- ¿Estás...estás...?

-Estoy embarazada –dijo ella, sin preámbulo. A Eriol le faltaba el aire...- de trillizos.

_Pum...Pum...Puff _

-Creo que se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que me esperaba –anunció ella, hablando por el teléfono con Sakura.

-Lo supuse...por cierto¿cuándo le dirás que estrellaste su coche contra la puerta del garaje? –preguntó retóricamente Sakura.

-_Algún día. _

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_Hola -de nuevo- ¿qué tal estáis? Espero que os haya gustado este otro drabble. A mi parecer que Eriol tiene ahora -con tanto hijo- mucho trabajo¡pobrecillo! Bueno, ahora por favor darle al botón Go y dejarme un review...Porque un drabble con reviews, es un fic sonriente y feliz._

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**

**  
**


	3. Zafiros

**Zafiros, _que desconciertan_**

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

-_¿Una apuesta?_

-_El perdedor tendrá que realizar un deseo expresado por el ganador –dijo él entusiasmado- Y si gano yo ..._

Ella recordaba con exactitud las palabras de Eriol y la apuesta, sólo tenía que "aguantarle" durante un día completo: sus bromas, sus semblantes, sus miradas, sus ojos y no sucumbir a sus encantos –cosa que de por sí, ya era difícil-... Así la apuesta la tendría ganada y un deseo, que él debiera realizar. La cuestión era no perder.

En este momento Tomoyo, recitaba en todo su esplendor una preciosa canción compuesta por ella misma...Todo era perfecto, hasta que una mirada persistentemente la vigilaba.

Eriol la examinaba con descaro y, con mudez, la llamaba. _Eso la perturbada._. Sus guiños y sus señas. _Y eso la ponía nerviosa. _Sus zafiros ojos. _La desconcertaba. _Él. _Siempre._

Volvió a su lugar sonrosada y, por dentro rabiosa, esos zafiros la domaba. Tenía que hacer algo para evadir esa mirada azul, _¿huir?. _Además, ahora por la apuesta, lo tenía como compañero...¡Oh, cruel destino!

-¿Te puse nerviosa? –preguntó Eriol inocente, en su oído- ¿O ya estabas alterada de por si?

-¿Nerviosa?. ¿Alterada? No conozco esas palabras –mintió ella, vilmente. Sintiendo como la colonia de Eriol la amansaba, de nuevo.

-¿Segura? –preguntó, de nuevo, Eriol. Frotando cariñosamente su nariz con la suya. Colocando su mano derecha en su nuca, atrayéndola y acercándola a sus labios.

Sonó la sirena, y a solas, se quedaron ellos dos. Retándose y esperando que uno de los dos perdiera. Pero a veces las miradas vecen, y Tomoyo no pudo resistir la suya.

- No...¡Perdí! –susurró ella, derrotada- Cumpliré tu deseo, esta noche.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho. Fue duro pero él venció -o mejor dicho, sus zafiros la derrotaron.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_¿Qué tal?__¿Qué os ha parecido este drabble?. Espero que os haya gustado a todos como a todas. Bueno¿cuál será el deseo de Eriol?. ¿Lo cumplirá Tomoyo? Todo esto y más, en el próximo drabble. Por ahora solo pido que me dejéis reviews, que me animan mucho y como digo: __Porque un drabble con reviews, es un fic sonriente y feliz._

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**


	4. Amatistas

**Amatistas, _que controlan_**

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

Eriol observó su alrededor, de nuevo. La habitación estaba levemente oscurecida, dándole un toque romántico además en sitios estratégicos estaban colocadas aromáticas velas. Y pétalos de rosa adornaban el suelo. Mientras él, estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón rojo, _¿pasión?_

Él subió su mirada encontrándose con una esbelta figura. Su cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto, pero no estaba desnuda. La parte de arriba era un top azul y telas transparentes adornaban sus brazos y se cubría, como parte de abajo, con una falda medio transparente envolviendo hasta las pantorrillas. Y para concluir, se había dejado el cabello suelto. _Una musa_ –según la opinión de Eriol.

-¿Preparada? –preguntó Eriol, contemplándola embelesado.

-Si no hay más remedio –comentó Tomoyo, cínicamente pero con un toque dulce. ¿Por qué aquellos zafiros le había ganado? Se reprochaba incesantemente.

Empezó a sonar una cálida música y las luces se apagaron para sorpresa de Eriol. Poco a poco, observó como aquella figura se movía pausadamente siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

La luz tenue, las velas, la música y ella era un espectáculo privilegiado. Ella se movía al compás de la música, realizando movimientos sensuales y pletóricos. Sus caderas, su respiración agitada, su rostro...Eriol creía que allí mismo se moría, ni siquiera los ángeles podrían competir con ella. Eriol movía su mano frenéticamente en forma de abanico, para coger aire, pero eso no era suficiente; frotó sus manos pero,¿desde cuándo las tenía tan sudadas?...Había escuchado un gemido¿por qué ella había hecho eso?. ¿Por qué no se dejaba de hacer preguntas inverosímiles?

Él volvió a buscarla con la mirada. Se asustó al ver que la tenía a centímetros. Sus amatistas se clavaron en sus zafiros. Sus amatistas absorbían su mente, su cabeza se quedó en blanco. Esa mirada amatista seguía fija en sus ojos, produciéndole un nerviosismo frenético, una angustia de expresar lo mucho que la amaba y quería morir admirando sus ojos. _Lo controlaban_.

-¿Impresionado? –pronunció ella, respirando agitadamente a causa de tanto baile. Poniendo su rodilla al lado de su muslo. Provocándole.

_-Flash Back- _

_-¿Una apuesta?_

_-El perdedor tendrá que realizar un deseo expresado por el ganador –dijo él entusiasmado- Y si gano yo bailarás para mi. Pero no un baile cualquiera, uno que me llegue a impresionar._

_-Fin __Flash Back-  
_

-No –pronunció él, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

Tomoyo sonrió seductoramente y acortó sus distancias. Dándole así un beso inolvidable, entre lujurioso e inocente, entre víctima y verdugo. Un beso químico donde controlaba la más fuerte, en otras palabras, ella.

-¿Ahora? –le preguntó de nuevo, mirando fijamente sus ojos zafiros.

-Si –y con eso volvió acortar las distancias, para sumergirse de nuevo en un mar de pasiones, donde los jóvenes amantes eran los protagonistas.

_Conclusión: Los zafiros la desconcierta, y los amatistas lo controla._

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya agradado, tanto como yo en escribirla. Bueno ahora toca los reviews: __Porque un drabble con reviews, es un fic sonriente y feliz.  
_

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**


	5. Primera cita

**Una primera cita, _poco peculiar_**

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

-¿Nos vamos, Tomoyo? –interrogó Eriol, un tanto alterado al verla tan guapa. Tomoyo vestía con una camiseta de cuello de barquillo, donde se dejaba ver un poco de su piel sedosa y, una falda que llegaba hasta la pantorrilla. ¡Una preciosidad!

-Vamos –acortó ella, caminando junto a él. Sonreía alegremente porque por fin, había conseguido una cita con _su novio_ –es decir- con su mejor amigo- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-A...a...a¿dar un paseo? –preguntó él, tragando pausadamente. Había estado tan nervioso sabiendo que tenía una cita con el amor de su vida, donde hoy se le declararía -además había estado practicando diferentes formas como expresarle sus sentimientos- que no había tenido tiempo de planear lo que haría hoy, un día tan importante.

-Está bien –dijo ella comprensiva. Tomoyo le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, es que no podría dejar de contemplarle. ¡Era tan apuesto!. ¿Cómo se pudo fijar en ella?

Hacía un clima austero y sobrio. El frío e impávido invierno, lucía con todo su esplendor agitando con un sumiso soplo las ramas adornadas de atavíos navideños. Eriol y Tomoyo caminaba un metro de distancia el uno del otro. Ella caminaba seria y distraída, _en unos ojos_.

"_¿Le cojo de la mano?. ¿Y si le parezco atrevido_?" pensó Eriol con terror. Poco a poco, empezó a acercarse a ella conforme iban avanzando en el camino. Tragó saliva nervioso cuando por fin estuvo justo a su lado, y entonces la chica lo miró con dulzura, animándolo a concluir su aventura. Temblando como hoja al viento, Eriol elevó su mano y torpemente, aferró la pequeña y fresca mano de ella. Tan difícil no era.

Más tarde, fueron a un restaurante de alta categoría, pero...

-Lo siento, señor, pero no quedan mesas –comentó el mesero arrogante- Ahora, por favor, os podéis marchar.

_Unos minutos después,..._

-¿Qué hacemos? –interrogó Tomoyo preocupada. Su estómago rugió, a falta de comida- ¿Tanto se nota que tengo hambre? –dijo avergonzada.

-Ya sé. Iremos a...-comenzó a decir Eriol misterioso.

¿Un burger? Los ojos de Tomoyo no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Comida basura? Bueno, pero qué más da con tal de estar a lado suyo iría hasta el mismísimo infierno.

-Buen provecho –aclamaron los dos ante de devorar las hamburguesas. Incluso, para hacer un poco la velada más romántica –cosa que era casi imposible- compraron una bebida para dos, también un postre para dos.

-Voy al lavabo –declaró Tomoyo, cogiendo el bolso y dirigiéndose a tal sitio.

_Con Tomoyo, en el lavabo..._

Cuando se aseguró que ella estaba completamente sola, respiró aliviada y golpeó un par de veces en una puerta de un servicio.

-Tomoyo –dijo una muchacha de cabellos morenos sujetado por dos colas y unos ojos esmeralda, y su nombre es cualitativo al de una flor, salía de ese servicio- ¿Qué tal va tu cita?

-Sakura, necesito tu ayuda –expresó Tomoyo muy angustiada, cogiendo las manos de su amiga en un acto reflejo.

-Tranquila, es tu primera cita. ¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó Sakura comprensiva, agarrando las manos de su mejor amiga.

-¿Es poco femenino si me declaro hoy a Eriol? –preguntó ella, con sonrisilla nerviosa.

-¿Tú le amas? –Tomoyo afirmó con la cabeza, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo- Pues ya está, díselo.

-¿Y si me dice que no me quiere?. ¿Y si con eso rompo nuestra relación de amigos?. ¿Y si se distancia de mi? –comenzó a auto culparse Tomoyo, y haciéndose preguntas grandilocuentes. _¿Era normal esos delirios de enamorada?_

-Basta –cayó Sakura, la paciencia tiene un límite- Ahora mismo vete a declararte. Yo te ayudaré y te daré todo mi apoyo...desde la distancia.

-Gracias –luego abrazó a su amiga, y antes de irse, le preguntó- ¿Sabe Lee, qué estas ayudándome en mi cita?

-No –abnegó Sakura- Es que hoy me dijo que tenía un partido muy importante.

_Con Eriol, cinco minutos antes..._

-Romeo¿qué tal va tu cita? –rió entre dientes, un chico de ojos chocolate y pelo revuelto, perteneciente a un importante Clan.

-Shaoran, no estoy para bromas –dijo Eriol, muy serio. Pero al rato, rió con su compañero y le revolvió el cabello- Gracias por ayudarme, siento que hoy no puedas estar con Sakura.

-No importa, nunca me perdería por nada del mundo la primera cita del galán más importante de la clase, después de mi, claro –bromeó Shaoran, muy contento de poderse bufarse de él en tan comprometida situación- Te ves ridículo con esa corbata.

-Te pedí ayuda, no bromas de mal gusto –comentó Eriol, fulminándole con la mirada- Pero tienes razón, nunca me ha gustado la corbata me siento muy viejo.

-¿Más viejo de lo que eres? –bromeó de nuevo Lee, ganándose todas las miradas fulminantes de Eriol que ya más nervioso no podía estar- Seguro que Tomoyo, apreciará tus esfuerzos de verte decente –añadió regalándole unas palmadas afanosas en su espalda- Ahora me voy, viene tu odisea¡suerte y ser natural!

-Gracias.

-¿Hablabas con alguien? –preguntó Tomoyo extrañada, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Eriol aun sintiendo sus amatistas acechándole, le mintió. Aunque ella no muy convencida, asintió levemente.

-Vamos –dijo él, cambiando drásticamente de tema y tendiéndole un brazo caballerosamente.

-¿Hacia dónde? –le preguntó, agarrándole el brazo gustosa.

El sol de la tarde era penetrante, y la caminata por la ciudad les pareció cansada e inoportuna. El muchacho añoraba el atardecer, pero en esa época del año los días se alargaban abochornando a la gente sin piedad. Buscando un poco de frescura, Eriol se encaminó hacia las afueras, y Tomoyo sólo lo siguió. Ella se estaba empezando a desanimar al igual que él, pues le estaba preocupando la posibilidad de que la timidez del joven jamás le permitiría declarársele a ella… Y ella, Tomoyo, simplemente se moría por escuchar de los labios del muchacho las palabras que necesitaba oír para saber que él la estimaba como algo más que una buena amiga, o sino ella lo haría. _¿Tan difícil no podía ser?_

Porque ella lo quería. Desde hacía tanto que no recordaba. Se mordió los labios y suspiró triste… de seguro tampoco ese día sería _el día_. Tendría que resignarse, tal vez. O tal vez no.

-Patinemos –declaró Eriol, rompiendo el incómodo silencio acostumbrado y enseñándole un bello paraje donde un par de parejas patinaban felices y muy enamorados.

¿Cuántas veces se cayó Tomoyo? .¿Tres?. ¿Cinco?. ¿O diez? Ella desde el suelo solidificado contemplaba admirada como Eriol se desenvolvía libremente por esa situación. Hacía hasta piruetas¿seguro que él no quería burlarse de ella?

-Ven –ordenó Eriol, levantándola del suelo por la cintura y ayudándola a patinar- Tan difícil no es –dijo él, llevándola por la cintura –también- por todo el lugar. Tomoyo sentía las firmes manos de él en su abdomen, y daba gracias al cielo de no saber patinar.

-Gracias, por todo.

-Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa –comentó enigmático él. Sonrió mirando hacía la lejanía de nuevo… no creía poder sostener sus ojos en el bello rostro de su amiga cuando ésta sonreía, pues era esa expresión la que más se le antojaba para cubrirla con un beso.

Fue una media hora indescriptible, entre apasionada y única. Lástima que el tiempo se agotaba y tenía que devolver los patines, ya al finalizar, de tantas vueltas y piruetas. Fueron a dar un paseo.

Tomoyo tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, mirando sin ver el descuidado terreno, cuando de pronto unos zapatos, y que ella conocía muy bien, se plantaron ante ella, estorbándole la vista de la tierra y pasto húmedo. Armándose de valor, levantó la cara y un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver la en los ojos zafiros de su mejor amigo. _Ya era la hora._

-Eriol, te quería comentar una cosa que desde hace tiempo me está volviendo digamos de una forma loca... –murmuró Tomoyo, sonrosada y mirándole fijamente.

-Dime –dijo él, cogiéndole las manos era su forma de apoyarla- Mira está nevando.

-Si –afirmó sin darle la mínima importancia, y siguió murmurando- Sé que sonará absurdo, a mi si me lo parece, pero desde que apareciste en mi vida he sentido una** c**osa de mi interior brotar. Sé que es algo sin importancia, pero si te pones en mi lugar sientes una gran necesidad de abrazarte, de besarte... –susurró esto muy sonrosada, que la podrían confundir con una luz de Navidad- En otras, palabras Te Amo, estoy enamorada de ti y quiero, no, exijo que seas mi novio.

Un silencio reinó el lugar, Eriol abrió la boca queriendo decir algo al respecto, pero nada congruente acudió a su mente… Se quedó tanto tiempo así, que de pronto sufrió un acceso de tos al quedarse con la garganta seca.

-Soy una idiota, pensarás. Ha sido una cita excelente, lo he estado esperando toda mi vida, pero creo que con esto acabo de fastidiarla como nuestra amistad. Por eso,...mmh...mmh.

Temblando, Eriol levantó su mano derecha y casi apenas perceptiblemente, tocó la barbilla de la chica de sus sueños, mientras entreabría sus labios sedientos de ella y bajaba su cara, acercándose cada vez más y creyendo que eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Y en verdad lo era. Casi dejó de respirar cuando ella se inclinó para quedar más cerca de él…Tomoyo quien por cierto se sentía arder, y abriendo los ojos completamente azorada, recibió en sus labios el primer beso del chico que por años había sido su único y verdadero amor.

-Me has ganado –dijo Eriol, al poder respirar de nuevo- Yo me iba a declarar hoy, pero vos has sido mucho más rápida. Además, creo que nunca he dejado de ser tu novio.

Y con esto se sumergieron en un nuevo mar de pasiones, entre besos y caricias que nunca tuvieron un fin.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_Este drabble tiene más de mil quinientas palabras, un poco largo¿se nota? Pero como es posible hacerlo largo, pues aquí tenéis uno, venga seguir animándome con vuestros reviews, deberas me animan mucho a seguir y si tenéis alguna crítica o sugerencia, o queréis hablar de algo darle al botón Go._

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**


	6. La confesión

**Una confesión _delirante_**

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

-"Fiebre: Fenómeno patológico que se manifiesta por elevación de la temperatura normal del cuerpo y mayor frecuencia del pulso y la respiración" –leyó Eriol en voz alta, un pesado volumen de primeros auxilios.

-¿Cuál es el tratamiento? –preguntó muy preocupada Sakura, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas- ¿Con eso se pondrá bien?

-Sakura, solo tiene un poco fiebre, no le va a pasar nada grave –dijo Eriol con voz segura, reconfortando a una ya calmada Sakura- Su tratamiento es simple, solo tenemos que situarla en un sitio fresco –miró el lugar, era perfecto, había muchas ventanas y el aire de verano le haría mucho bien- y pasarle cada cierto tiempo, un trapo húmedo por la frente. Eso ya lo hemos hecho.

-Voy a por más toallas, seguro que la que tiene ya está seca –concluyó Sakura, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta. A lo lejos se escuchaban sus zapatos resonar por el pasillo.

_Nunca cambiará _–pensó Eriol divertido. Luego, divisó a Tomoyo estaba tendida en la cama y ahora, no presentaba un aspecto saludable. Tenía la piel más pálida que nunca, lucía unas mejillas sonrosadas e irritadas y además tenía las manos heladas.

Eriol se sentó en el borde de la cama donde dormía Tomoyo. La pregunta volvía a su mente una y otra vez: _¿Ya se había dado cuenta de todo de su amor por ella?_ Estudió el rostro de la chica que dormía apaciblemente. Aún transpirada y con las mejillas incendiadas estaba hermosa. De repente abrió los ojos. Sus amatistas dieron con la azul mirada del muchacho que tenía enfrente. Sonrió. Eriol le devolvió el gesto un tanto inseguro. Entonces la chica abrió la boca, como para pronunciar un discurso importante y soltó:

-Me gustaría bailar tango. Sería apasionante y sofisticado –pronunció con voz infantil y melosa.

Eriol abrió la boca, enmudecido, mas ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Se quedó perplejo¿era normal lo que ella decía? Pensó una breve explicación sobre esto¡ya está! Los delirios de la fiebre, pobrecita, tener que sufrir esta breve humillación delante suya sin saberlo.

-¿No dices nada? –interrogó Tomoyo, preocupada.

-Si a ti te gusta... por mi no hay problema –repuso Eriol rápidamente.

-Bien. No he hecho los deberes –comentó ella, entre delirios.

-Yo te lo dejo, si quieres –dijo Eriol, mirando a su amiga preocupado.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlos, Sakura?

Ya era lo máximo que podía escuchar, lo confundía con la flor de cerezo. ¿No se había fijado –aunque sea un poco- en que era un hombre, de cabello corto, de una naciente barba y de una viril voz?

-Tomoyo, soy Eriol.

-¡Te he dicho mil y una vez, Sakura, que Eriol no me entiende¡Está ciego! –exclamó enfadada Tomoyo, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Le mando más de una señal, y nada, que el chico no comprende que me estoy declarando¡Solo falta me falta ponerme un letrero en la frente, que diga: Te amo Eriol¿no te has dado cuenta?!

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Eriol. ¿Es que era posible, que ella sintiera lo mismo por él¡Joder, que ella le lo está diciendo! Si es que no ha estado atento a cada una de las señales que le mandaba, ahora él lo había entendido todo. Si es que más idiota no se puede ser.

-Tomoyo, ya estás bien –gritó Sakura, entrando por la puerta, muy contenta- Se lo diré a Lee.

Tomoyo enfocó la mirada de Eriol. De repente la brumosidad desapareció de sus ojos y él se dio cuenta que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Tú no eres Sakura¡Tú eres Hiraguizawa! –exclamó histérica Tomoyo, ocultando con sus manos su rostro.

-Es verdad eso, de que...

-¿Has escuchado todo lo que yo he dicho? –interrogó susurrando Tomoyo, muy avergonzada- No, no me conteste. Exigirás una explicación.

-No es de menos –dijo Eriol, ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te amo, te adoro, te quiero. Como le quieras decir, estoy profundamente enamorada de ti, de tu voz, de tu ojos, de todo.

-Vale, yo también. ¿Y cómo es eso de que no has hecho los deberes?

-Ayer no tuve...como has dicho¿qué tu también me quieres?

-¿Estás sorda?

-Y tú ciego, te ha costado captar mi mensaje –respondió divertida.

Despacito se fue acercando hasta su rostro hasta que chocó, literalmente, con sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso suave, etéreo, y ligeramente febril. Cuando al fin se separaron, y respiraron, él dijo:

-Me encanta tus delirios, son una delicia.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_Según mi opinión, este ha sido uno de los mejores que he escrito. Divertido, romántico,...Ahora querido lectores, dejar un review, porque: Un drabble con reviews, es un fic muy feliz._

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**


	7. Mejores amigos

**Mejores amigos, _quizás_ **

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_¿Qué es un buen amigo?_ –me preguntó Eriol, una vez, y muy segura, yo le contesté- Es alguien que multiplica las alegrías, divide la penas y cuya honestidad es inviolable. Es alguien que entiende nuestro mudo silencio. Es alguien que te dice la verdad a la cara, sin la afán de burlarse de ti. Es alguien que te ayuda y te comprende.

-¿Tomoyo, nosotros somos buenos amigos? –me preguntó, de nuevo, Eriol algo preocupado. Pasándome su brazo por mi hombro para apegarme más a su cuerpo.

-Quizás –le respondí, dándole un cálido beso en sus labios, llevándome por el momento.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_Cien palabras, ya necesitaba un drabble así. Bueno ahora lectores ahora os toca a vosotros, dejarme vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión. Porque un drabble con reviews, es un fic muy feliz. _

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**


	8. Secretos

**Secretos _desvelados _**

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

Tres toques en el suelo, una efímera pausa para dar luego dos golpes secos, en la ventana, significaba _"vía libre"._ ¿Cómo algo tan simple se vuelve tan complejo? . ¿Por qué esas visitas nocturnas hacia lo prohibido, se le erizaba el vello de la piel?

-Entra...no hay nadie... –susurró una voz femenina, desde la ventana de su habitación.

-Menos mal –dijo el chico, subiendo por las enredaderas y entrando por el balcón.

-¿¡Te encuentras bien!? –preguntó ella preocupada, estirando los brazos para abrazar a su príncipe- Te echaba de menos.

-Tomoyo... –susurró él, con singular alegría. Dándole un apasionado beso, terminado con millones de caricias por la espalda- esto cada vez se hace más complicado. Los demás sospechan de nuestra ausencia, y yo ya no sé que excusa inventarme.

-Shh...-le calló ella, posando un dedo en sus labios- Eriol, ahora solo existimos nosotros –dijo ella mirando el dosel de la _cama_, mensaje que captó perfectamente él, y sonrió pícaro.

-Así que quieres jugar, como ayer –susurró Eriol, en su oído provocando descargas que recorrían su cuerpo, mientras él le quitaba la cinta de su cabeza liberando a su cabello de tanta opresión.

La luna llena, contemplaba a los jóvenes amantes como desnudaban su alma y sus cuerpos, con ardor y salvajismo. Entre caricias y besos. Todo era perfecto, el ambiente, el lugar, él, ella. No había nadie ni nada que los detuvieran, excepto:

-Si, fue agradable esa cena... ¡Qué pena que mi hija no haya venido, a tan agradable vela...da...a...a...a! –exclamó Sonomi, enmudeciendo y abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos- ¡Aaaahhhhh!. ¿¡Tomoyo, qué haces!?. ¿¡Y ese chico!?

-Mamá...Lee...Sakura...¿Querrán una explicación? –afirmó Tomoyo, cubriéndose con las sábanas de seda mirando de reojo a Eriol, que se vestía velozmente- Eriol¿no querías conocer a mi madre? Pues ya está –Eriol, la miró como si estuviera loca y alzó una ceja. Tomoyo, hizo las presentaciones- Mamá, él es mi novio Eriol. Eriol, ella es mi madre, Sonomi.

-Gusto en conocerte, señora –dijo él, besando con galantería la mano de la señora Sonomi...y alzó su mirada, que ninguna mujer no podría resistir. Tal vez, podría salvar su reputación y su noviazgo, con su futura mujer, Tomoyo.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_¿Qué tal, queridos lectores y lectoras? Un final para la imaginación¿qué creéis vosotros/as?. Enviarme reviews, ya sea comentarios, críticas, o algún otra cosa. P__orque un drabble con reviews, es un fic sonriente y feliz. Hacerme feliz._

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**

**  
**


	9. Magia

**Magia _especial_**

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

Tímidamente, le entregó su regalo envuelto en un fino papel de regalo. Tomoyo, sonrió y abrió cuidadosamente el presente con paciencia.

-Es precioso –dijo ella, contemplando maravillada el hermoso colgante de fina plata- te habrá costado mucho.

-Todo es poco para mi Tommy –le susurró en su oído, de mientras que le colocaba en su cuello esa joya. Única, como ella- Dice que ese colgante es mágico, es una magia especial. Te protegerá y te hará afortunada.

-¿Más de lo que soy? –preguntó retóricamente, acercándose a su labios para plantarle un inolvidable beso.

Ese momento era único, para los enamorados.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_Gracias por leer, pero ahora quiero daros un mensaje, quiero que paséis por mi profile y entrar en la página web de la advertencia. Gracias, ahora dejar los reviews esos que me hacen tan feliz._

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**


	10. Rosas Blancas

**El misterio de las Rosas Blancas**

By: Nirnia

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

Entró en la escuela. Ella abrió apresuradamente su taquilla en la que acomodaba sus zapatos. El viento hizo desplomar una rosa blanca. _Otro día más_. Desde hacía más de tres meses, recibía estos obsequios de un individuo misterioso, y llevaba más de tres semanas intentando descubrir quien era tal persona misteriosa.

-Tomoyo –llamó una voz a sus espaldas, era Eriol que sonreía abiertamente y últimamente sus zafiros tenían un constante brillo, exhibiéndolo más locuaz y misterioso.

-¿Si? –preguntó ella, escondiendo tras su regazo la rosa blanca. Nadie sabía ese secreto, tampoco había mucho que contar.

-Llegarás tarde a clase.

Y así pasaba todos los días. Tomoyo, no prestaba últimamente atención en las materias ya que se dedicaba a fantasear acerca de ese chico misterioso, aunque siempre acaba pensando en cierta persona querida por ella.

Al día siguiente, como era habitual la rosa blanca estaba en su taquilla, pero este día era distinto. Una pequeña nota envolvía a la rosa blanca, con un fino cordel. Ella extendió la nota, en la cual ponía:

"_Sé que me buscas, sé que intentas conocerme, sé que has dudado de mi existencia, sé que has fantaseado acerca de mi aspecto... yo sé lo que nadie sabe. Solo te pido paciencia, porque a la noche nos reencontraremos por un camino de rosas blancas" _

Tomoyo dudó por un momento. Pero ya estaba harta de tanto misterio, hoy tenía que conocerle. Era definitivo.

A la noche la escuela estaba completamente oscura, era iluminada por unos cuantos rayos de luna. Incitándola al miedo y el terror. Anduvo encogida y con pasos temblorosos. Buscando alguna señal de alguna persona; buscó entre las clases y sitios recónditos. Pero nada.

La medianoche, lo confirmaban las campanadas de la capilla cercana. Era demasiado tarde, ese chico nunca aparecería. La había engañado.

A los lejos una cálida melodía salió del aula de música. Decidió investigar, y por justo antes de llegar, un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas cubrían el suelo...Abrió la puerta, impaciente...

-No puede ser –formuló ella, tapándose la boca asombrada. Observando detenidamente el aspecto del recóndito chico, que tanto había llamado su atención.

-Las casualidades no existen...-dijo él, acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de su más deseado anhelo- Cierra la puerta, hoy será una noche muy larga, Tomoyo...

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_Bueno un drabble más. ¿Qué os ha parecido?. ¿Alguna crítica? Pues darle al botón Go, para que las resuelva porque un drabble con reviews, es un fanfic muy feliz. Quiero añadir, que vistéis mi profile es importante, gracias.  
_

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._**


End file.
